The invention relates to apparatus for use in washing automobile windshields, and more particularly to apparatus used in and around the service islands of gas stations. These apparatus commonly include a towel dispenser and a compartment for holding a washing solvent and a squeegee.
Attention is directed to Rex U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,792, issued Mar. 13, 1979, which discloses an automobile windshield washing service unit.
Attention is also directed to Jantzen U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,654, issued Jan. 1, 1929, which discloses a towel stand.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Patents which disclose cleaning devices:
Orkin U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,789, issued Feb. 25, 1930;
Royalty U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,458, issued Jan. 24, 1967;
Fuglie U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,889, issued Dec. 29, 1953.